


Firsts

by xskinnyluv



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xskinnyluv/pseuds/xskinnyluv
Summary: "I want to be your first. Your one and only"





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> So I was in the mood and wrote a little bit more about these two. This will be a bunch of drabbles based on their firsts. I hope I can make it right and worth the read!!

The first time they kissed, their lips barely touched. It was soft, warm, almost magical.. that's how Licht remembered it. He remembered the way Mahiru had looked at him that day, almost begging him to kiss him, as his usually bright eyes were on the verge of tears; while he clung to him without intending to let him go.

"I thought I would never see you again.." his voice trembled as much as his body as Licht remained stupefied.

It had been a hard battle they had had against Tsubaki that time. It seemed incredible that they had come almost unharmed from it, although that wasn't what occupied Licht's thoughts. With Mahiru asleep in his lap, he couldn't put aside the feelings that bloomed that day. When their lips collided and their hearts beat in sync, time seemed to stop for a moment until they pull away from each other.

The expression on Mahiru's face made something stir in his chest and without even hesitating, he wrapped his arms around his chest. Only then did Mahiru let out the crying he had been holding back since he ran down the stairs.

"You don't have to worry" he said to calm his uneasiness while holding him closer "An angel like me won't die so easily"

Slightly separating Mahiru from his chest, he stroked his cheeks with the tips of his fingers to get rid of said tears. From that day he swore that he would do the impossible to prevent Mahiru from crying again. As the angel he was, he made his duty to protect him from everything and everyone.

"Licht-san.." Mahiru's drowsy voice burst into his thoughts as he stroked his hair.

Licht couldn't help but smile, he really was something else. Even when the days were gray, he made him feel a calm that he himself didn't know existed. One that made him believe that they would survive that fateful war.

"Everything is fine" he said, kissing his forehead "We'll be fine"


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops. this turned out longer than I thought but I had lots of fun writing it so I hope you enjoy it!!~

Licht looked at the huge clock in the park for the third time in less than fifteen minutes. He had arrived a little earlier than agreed to their meeting spot and had begun to feel the nerves on his skin. It wasn't the first time he'd meet Mahiru in a less casual way, yet the first he'd do it alone and that was a new experience for him or, in this case, for both of them.

He had agreed to go out with him and so relax a bit in the middle of what seemed to be an interminable dispute between vampires and he couldn't be more grateful. What he needed most right now was to stop thinking about it and escape from Lawless, who followed his steps wherever he go. He would've to thank Kuro then for holding him back with a vague excuse of spending a little time with his beloved younger brother. After all, if it weren't for him, he wouldn't be in that place waiting for his eve's arrival.

"What is taking him so long?" he chimed in an unfriendly way as he took his phone out of his pocket.

Moving his fingers almost at the speed of light, he sent a message waiting for some kind of response, hearing Mahiru's voice not too far away.

"Licht-san!" he sighed exhausted as he stop in front of him "I'm sorry I made you wait"

"It's okay, it's not been long since I got here anyway" Licht lied in a nonchalant way "I sent you a message"

"I was about to answer it. Look!" Mahiru showed him the phone he had in hand with the supposed answer he should've received minutes ago.

"He's energetic even when he types" Licht thought, feeling his cheeks burn as Mahiru smiled happily "Should we go then?"

"Oh, I forgot!" Licht took a step back when he came closer to him "Is there anywhere you want to go?"

"Any place is fine, as long as that shit rat is not around"

Mahiru laughed softly as he put the phone back in his pocket "I knew you'd say that" Licht grunt which made him laugh loudly "In that case, let's hang around the city for a bit. There are some places I'd like to show you "

"It's okay. I'll let you be the guide for today"

That stole a smile from him as he took joyous steps through the park, Licht following him closely "It'll be an honor"

In what was left of the afternoon, Mahiru took it upon himself to show him his favorite places, as well as the ones he used to go to as a child and where he usually went with his classmates. He couldn't help but smile upon seeing how fascinated Licht looked with most of them, so much that he wished they had a little more time to take him somewhere else.

"You know, we should go to the zoo sometime" he said as they walked the way back home "I mean, you and I. Both of us, alone"

"Are you asking me out?" Licht looked at him curiously, blue eyes piercing his skin.

"N-No, is that.." Mahiru looked away, embarrassed to have been caught "Licht-san likes animals, right?" he nodded, a bit confused to where the conversation was going "I thought you might want to.."

"It's okay" Licht cut him off, ruffling his hair "I'll go with you, if that's what you want"

"Licht-san.."

"I hadn't noticed until now, but.." only then Mahiru dared to look at him in the eye "You're wearing the same clothes as the first time we met"

"It looks bad, isn't it?" he asked with a half smile, laughing nervously

"No. It does look good on you"

If it wasn't because his cheeks were already red with embarrassment, Mahiru was sure that they'd burn right then "I-I see. Thanks.."

Licht couldn't help but smile, that boy was full of surprises "I'll walk you home"

"I-It's not necessary" he cursed under his breath. Why the hell did he stutter so much? "It's not that far from here"

"Even so, I'm going" those words made it clear that he wouldn't accept a 'no' as an answer "I have to pick up the shit rat anyway"

He had completely forgotten. If it weren't for Kuro, the four of them would be locked in the apartment as usual "I must thank him later", Mahiru thought as they set off on their way home.

**...**

"Thanks for today. I had a good time" Licht said, standing in the doorway.

Although he had planned to stay a little longer, he didn't expect to find a grumpy Lawless, who only wanted to go back to the hotel after having lost countless of times in the same game. And Kuro, of course, who didn't say anything about it. In fact, he acted as if they weren't there, lying on the couch watching television as usual.

Mahiru sighed, he'd have to make sure that they made up later "They're like kids, those two"

"I'll go ahead, Lichtan" he heard Lawless say being completely ignored by his eve.

"I'll see you later, I guess"

Licht nodded silently without taking his eyes off him. He could hear his servamp telling him to hurry up, as well as Kuro's red eyes watching him from the living room, as the hands of the clock seemed to stop time. Mahiru stared at him without saying a word as if he didn't want to say goodbye, hands clinging to the front door "I think you should go. Lawless sounds a bit annoyed"

"That seems like it" Licht smiled sideways, moving closer to him. Mahiru didn't have time to react that his lips were already on his. The blood rose to the tip of his hair as Licht pulled away "I'll see you later"

He wasn't able to say a word that Licht was turning his back on him to reach his partner, who kept complaining as they disappeared down the stairs. Only then his body seemed to react as he found himself caught in a daze. Having his back against the door, he brushed his lips with his fingertips, his heart beating as fast as it could "What.. was that?"


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa i finally finish this!! i've been writing since i woke up and totally skip my nap to proofread it. they keep getting longer so idk if i should call them drabbles anymore. anyways i hope you enjoy!!~

Mahiru couldn't remember when it was the last time he had run the streets in a hurry. He wasn't even sure he had told Kuro to come along. Despite having seen him in the living room immersed in one of the new games he had acquired, he passed by and disappeared through the front door, trusting that if something went wrong he'd go after him. After all, Kuro was always there when he needed him the most.

However, he couldn't count on him this time. Even if his legs gave in and felt as he was about to fall down, he wouldn't ask for his help. This was something he had to face on his own, otherwise everything that had happened until then would meant nothing. With the streets becoming almost endless, he could hear Licht's voice piercing his ears as well as the words that unleashed everything in the first place "I like you"

"Damn, that idiot!"

Mahiru cursed under his breath. Why? Why did he wait so long to tell him? Why when he was about to return to his country? He didn't understand, or rather, he didn't wanted to. It was as if Licht was fleeing from what he himself had said and Mahiru couldn't let him go, not so easily. Not when he also had something he wanted to tell him before he left.

"Listen, Mahiru. There's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time.."

No. I don't want to hear it, not again..

"Licht-san, is something wrong? It's rare for you to call so early"

"The shit rat and I will go to my parents' place" what? go? where? when? why? "I'm sorry I can't say goodbye as you would've liked to, but I don't have much time"

"W-Wait, this is so sudden. I don't.."

"Listen, Mahiru" Licht cut him off before he could say more "There's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time.."

The silence that was on the other side of the line made his heart beat fast. With the sheets he hadn't washed yet in his hands, he clung to the door of his room in hopes of hearing Licht's voice again "I like you. I've liked you for a long time"

He felt the air cling to his throat as the bedsheets fell to the floor. It was a joke, right? It couldn't be true. If so, Licht wouldn't say such a thing over the phone, would he? "Why? Why are you telling me right now? Idiot!"

Idiot, idiot, idiot. After everything we've gone through, why..?

"Why does it have to be right now?"

No matter how many times he asked himself, he didn't find a reason why Licht would've decided to leave. Of course, they had already settled the matter with Tsubaki and their lives were going back to normal, but he still hoped that he'd decide to stay instead of disappearing overnight. As he ran down the road that would take him straight to the airport, he understood less. After the time they had shared, how close they had become, why was he running away from him? Why when it was the same for both of them?

If there was a logical explanation, he didn't want to know anything about it. Just thinking that Licht might not come back, terrified him. There were still many things he wanted to tell him, many places he wanted to show him, so much he wanted to share with him.. he couldn't afford to let time slip through his fingers. Not when he wanted to see that sparkle in his eyes when something made him happy, the smile plastered on his face when he thought no one was watching, as well as the soft tone of his voice when he said his name. There was so much of Licht that he didn't want to let go yet, so much that he still didn't know about him that he didn't think he could bear to part with him so soon.

No. I don't want to.. I don't want this!

"Licht-san!"

Before he could notice, he was already at the airport, running through every inch to find him before it was too late. He could hear how the next flights were announced but none corresponded to the one Licht had mentioned. Or at least that's what he believed until he heard the platform number where he should be with Lawless. That, at least, gave him the certainty that he was still there "I'm still on time" Mahiru thought as he resumed his way in that immense place. If there was someone who could stop Licht, that was him.

**...**

"That's our flight" Lawless said as he took his bags "Time to go, Lichtan"

Licht nodded silently taking his few minutes later. He knew that he should've said goodbye to Mahiru and that he was probably upset with him, which is why - if so - he couldn't blame him. He wasn't one to judge, when he had said such a thing minutes before leaving and not even face to face.

"Hurry up or we will leave without you!" he heard his servamp say while he remained absorbed in his thoughts.

Leave without him? That didn't sound so bad. However, he had no choice but to go. His parents were waiting for him and he wasn't one to refuse the invitation, even if that allowed him to make things clear with Mahiru. Mahiru.. having realized before, he would've done more for him. Perhaps things would've been different between them if he had been honest when he should've, although it was too late to think about it.

Sighing, he turned around to join those who would go with him on his journey, leaving behind everything he had experienced in that place.

"Licht-san!" Mahiru's voice made him stop on his tracks.

"Mahiru?" he turned to see him, stupefied "What are you doing here? How did you..?"

"It doesn't matter!" he said as he approached him with the strength he had left "You can't leave, not like that!" tears slid down his cheeks as he tried to keep his composure "There are still things I want to tell you. You..!"

Mahiru felt the words get stuck in his throat as Licht pull him close to his chest "Don't cry" his voice sounded soft as his hands "An angel like you should smile"

"Licht-san.."

"You don't need to give me an answer right now" feeling him tremble in his arms, he held him tighter "It's not like I'm not coming back"

"Do you really have to leave?" his glazed eyes looked at him, almost begging him not to go.

"It'll only be for a little while" Licht said stroking his hair "I'll be back before you get to miss me"

Mahiru laughed softly, almost as if that was enough, even when it wasn't. He knew that he shouldn't be selfish, that his parents had the right to see him if they wanted to, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to separate from Licht, not now that he knew that what they felt was mutual. Even though he hadn't been able to say it, he was sure Licht knew it. That, for the first time since they met, the words weren't necessary to understand each other.

"Do you promise to come back?" his lips trembled from fearing what the answer might be

"I promise" Licht said drying the tears that soaked his face "After all, I want to hear all those things you said before"

"About that, I.."

"Mahiru" he cut him off before he could say more "I like you"

Mahiru felt the blood rise to his cheeks as Licht rest his forehead against his "Even if I leave, it won't change. I want to do things right with you" just hearing those words made his heart beat fast "So wait for me, okay?"

Mahiru nodded silently, blue eyes fixed on his own somewhat red from crying. There was nothing he could say that was enough to hold him back, so he decided to let him go confident that he would keep his word.

Listening to Lawless call him for the umpteenth time, Licht pulled away from him not before kissing his forehead as a sign of farewell "Take care. I'll see you soon"

"Licht-san..!" before he could turn his back on him, Mahiru took him by the arm and on his tiptoes, he sealed his lips with his "I'll see you later"

Licht smiled, losing himself in those amber eyes one last time. Stroking his cheeks, he kissed the corner of his lips before leaving. "See you later, Mahiru"

That being said he pull away from him, making his way to the plane with Lawless, with the promise of coming back soon. Only then did Mahiru allowed himself to cry, feeling how much his chest hurt when he saw him disappear from that place "If I had known that I'd feel this way, I'd never.."

"Don't cry. Those tears don't suit you well" that deep voice made him turn around, eyes wide open to see his servamp right behind him.

"Ku.. ro?" he followed me here after all, Mahiru thought as a pair of whimsical tears brushed his cheeks.

"Angel-chan will come back" he assured him without hesitating, one of his hands on Mahiru's head "After all, he isn't one to break a promise"

That perhaps wasn't what Mahiru needed to hear, but at least it served to reassure his dazed heart a little. Even if he wasn't sure how long it'd take, he trusted that their paths would cross again and then he'd make sure to not let him go. Drying the few tears that still clouded his eyes, he saw the plane disappear into the blue sky of that cold morning, a smile almost indistinguishable in his face "I'll be waiting. So make sure to come back, Licht-san"

 


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ i'm back again after few days with a new.. idk if i should call it drabble but well xD this is connected with the last one since i wanted to write what happened after licht went back to his country. i rewrote this so many times and honestly, is not what i planned but i like half of it so i hope it's worth reading!

"I want to do things right with you. So wait for me, okay?"

Those words echoed in Licht's head since he was in front of Mahiru's apartment. It had been more than fifteen minutes since he had got there and yet he hadn't dared to knock the door. It wasn't as if he didn't wanted to see him. In fact, the only reason he had done it was precisely that. However, he knew what he had to face once he got inside and he wasn't sure he had enough energy for it.

"Do you plan to stay there all morning or will you come in?"

The thick voice of the lazy servamp took him by surprise. He didn't expect to meet him so soon and yet, there they were. Looking at each other as if it were some kind of duel.

"Mahiru is asleep, if you come to see him" Kuro said before he could even ask "He didn't have a good night"

"Did something happen? Is.. he okay?" an ugly feeling lodged in his chest of having heard those words.

"I guess it was one of those nights" he added as he went to the door "He was afraid he would never see you again or something" Licht heard the 'click' of the lock as his heart squeezed "He cried a lot too"

"I'm sorry" he apologized leaving his boots in the hall "I had no intention of hurting him"

"And do you have them now?" the cold tone in his voice was almost identical to the one in his eyes "If you came back to hurt him, you'd better leave"

"I don't intend to do it" Licht said without hesitation "I'm serious about him"

"Serious, huh" Kuro sighed, lying on the couch. His red eyes fixed on him "Mahiru may have forgiven you but, I didn't"

You don't have to say so I know, the pianist thought "So, be careful what you do" that being said he settled on the sofa, closing his eyes "He's in his room, if you're interested"

He had all the intention to bite back, but he preferred to leave it that way. The little or much he could say in his favor, wouldn't make Kuro trust him again or at least try "Thank you," he simply said as he walked down the long corridor that led to Mahiru's room.

**...**

 He knocked twice on the door before making his way in. The room was just as he remembered it, with nothing out of place since, according to Mahiru, it was simpler that way.

That made him smile, remembering how he used to scold his partner more than once using that logic "Really, you're amazing" Licht thought as he glanced around, his eyes alighting on the small desk near the night table. He approached it making as little noise as possible, hoping to find what he supposed would be summer homework given the time of year, finding a couple of letters instead. They were all scattered around, as well as a lot of photos that seemed to be new, all addressed to the same person; him.

His eyes widened. "What.. is all this?" he asked himself, taking in his hands the one that was dated a few days ago. The letters were short, simple, the ones that you would sent to someone you hadn't seen in a long time; which led him to wonder why he had never received them "Why did you never send them?" he said trying to satiate his curiosity, as his fingers brushed against one of the hundreds of photographs that were next to them.

It had no date but he was sure it was close to the letter he had read minutes ago. They were all there, even that guy from c3 who had joined the group not so long ago. Everyone, except him and Lawless "I've missed too much, huh" he mused with melancholy, his eyes resting on that smile he had been unable to forget "Mahiru.."

"Licht-san.."

The photograph he was holding in his hand fell on the floor upon hearing his name. Oh how much he had missed the sound of his voice. So soft.. able to give him a tranquility that he himself didn't know it existed. The same one that he had missed during all those months being apart. The same one he longed to hear again more than anything.

"Mahi..?" he called to make sure he was awake as he sat on the edge of the bed "Mahiru?"

He felt a slight movement between the sheets as Mahiru turned around, eyes completely closed "I came back", he murmured with a smile, stroking his hair "I came back for you"

With his forehead against his, Licht closed his eyes. The silence they were both in was warm, perhaps so much that he let himself be carried away by his own instincts, placing a kiss on Mahiru's lips; receiving a slight whimper in response. Taking him in his arms, he made the kiss deeper, feeling how he kissed back lazily. His lips were as he remembered them. Sweet, almost intoxicating, to the point that he thought he was losing his sanity.

"L-Licht.." he heard him moan whilst his lips brushed against his neck, soft hands playing with the strands of his hair.

He knew he should stop, but he didn't think he could. Not when Mahiru's body seemed to be responding as if it weren't the first time he touched him like that.

Stop. You shouldn't..

"This is not right" Licht thought as his hands caressed his back from beneath his nightwear.

Once more he heard him moan as he pressed him harder against his body, trapping his lips in a new kiss. Mahiru shuddered at the contact but didn't pull away from him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Stop.

The soft tone of his voice did nothing but rumble in his ears, causing him to lose himself more and more in him. His dark skin tempting him to leave marks all over his body.

"Licht.." Mahiru said, his voice almost choked as he melted into the kiss, Licht's hands firm on his hips "san.."

Stop!

The little air that still remained in his lungs got stuck in his throat, making it hard to breathe. Mahiru's voice could become so intoxicating at times that for a second he wondered if he was aware of the effect it had on him. So much so that, when he cornered him against the wall, his fingers intertwined with his own, he had to resist the urge to take him right there.

"I can't.." he whispered almost touching his lips, seeing how dilated his pupils were "Not like this"

Pulling away from him, he hid his face in his shoulder, hearing how agitated his breathing was. His heart beating almost in sync with his, as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Licht-san.." Mahiru murmured, almost unable to speak "It's really you?"

"Yes.." he muttered, nodding slightly.

"For a moment, I thought it was a dream.." his voice was sweeter than usual "I was afraid to wake up and you weren't here anymore"

"I have come to stay, this time"

"That sounds good to me" he laughed softly. Licht couldn't see him but he was sure he was smiling "Since I'm not letting you go once again"

"Mahi.."

"About last time.." he cut him off before he could say more "I'm sorry I didn't gave you an answer"

"Didn't I tell you I didn't need one?" recovering his composure a little, he pulled away from him. Blue eyes staring at him "Whatever it is, all I wanted was for you to know how I feel" he explained as if it was really necessary "You don't have to.."

"Would you hear it now?" once again he interrupted him "My answer"

Licht nodded in silence. He knew Mahiru as well as the palm of his hand. No matter what he said, it wouldn't make him change his mind "I'm all ears"

His eyes had an unusual brightness, one that he hadn't seen before, one that had him hypnotized to the point that he didn't noticed that he had approached him until his lips brushed against his in a chaste kiss. Mahiru smiled as he pull away from him, cheeks pink as his thin lips, fingers intertwined with his "I like you too, Licht-san.."

Licht felt his heart give small jumps in his chest, a warm feeling completely embracing him as his eyes were lost in each one of Mahiru's features. His bright eyes, his rosy cheeks, his thin lips, as well as that smile as radiant as the sun.. Mahiru was really something else.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Licht said, giving his hand a little squeeze, then wrapping him in a tight hug.

Mahiru laughed merrily for the first time in a while, his arms around his neck "Welcome back, Licht-san"

Licht nodded, a smile on his face "Yeah. I'm back"


End file.
